earthlustfandomcom-20200215-history
Quotes
Jaeyelle: My wisdom is from experience Laira Knight: My passion comes from pain Franc Altheimer: My confidence hides insecurities Carlos Lang: My weaknesses make me strong Pride: My past does not define me Sophia Hazel Beauregard: My strength is an illusion Grace Montague: My calm hides a storm Marcel Montague: My innocence is not ignorance Laira Knight "if you don't stand for something, you'll fall for anything." "For what is whiter than the snow?" "Destiny is not a mystery, it's a decision." "It's time to forget about the past, to wash away what happened last." "We may stand separate from mortals but we all have the same goals as them - to be apart of something bigger than ourselves, to be recognised for our accomplishments and to love and be loved." "You eat from it's fruit blindly day by day hoping to leave it fruitless. But you see, you are its water. You keep it alive." "Why do I feel like this? And then I start to cry like this? But how do I forget like this?" Mylo Knight "You'll never get ahead with an entitlement attitude - nobody owes you anything!" (to Laira) "Should I love you for a day and see if it goes away? And when will my heart be stopped will it be your fault?" "I'm sorry if I hurt you, I just forgot how to trust because be once friends enemies brought me to the brink of sanity." "Some would see family as a terrible burder." Julien Alvarez "Truth is brighter than the light, falsehood is darker than the night, revenge is keener than an axe, love is softer than melting wax." "When you're empty, you're open." Sophia Hazel Beauregard "Oh sword of justice. Cut away my errors from my truths, divide away my wrongs from my rights. Cut away my ignorance, purify my mind, and sever my spirit from uncleanliness. So that my heart is light without my wickedness and I may float to heaven. May the sword slice away my transgressions so that I am welcomed in and put up thy sword in ascension." "I've had three times of change but I still end up the same." Toshiro Knight "Born in a desert with the power of eternal flourishment." (about Cordelia) Cordelia Flockhart "The bond of family is not a bond forged by choice." "Family is power?!" "Listen! If you'd been there for me, I'd turn ''to ''you rather than push you away." (to Tori) Envy "What Lust is trying to say is, if you can fall into love, you can fall out of it." Gluttony "A mother cares for her children, a monster does not!" Greed "Blackness stains his swords of steel Leftover is nothing but cruel zeal And his empty heart unable to love Cold he grows, and bitter he knows Keeping the rays of sunlight away Knights pure as air Not always clean but cruel and fools Inside reveals our heart’s true intentions Greater is the sword of one’s vengeance His pain that crafted into hate Then from the poison apple he ate in Treason’s Chapel" Lust "Sin is like a jail cell. It's all nice and comfy and there doesn't seem any need to leave, the door's wide open, until one day it's too late and the door closes." "Sometimes the devil allows people to live a life free of trouble because he doesn't want them turning to God." "No love's like the first. The world's greatest love. Pure romance." Pride "Loyalty sends a powerful message." "All rebellion is based on pride." Sloth "Time is forever ticking forward, which means tomorrow is already here." "Never to be tired, yet to be exhausted by the sameness of things." "Time only functions one way." Wrath "Bloodshed is merely a distraction." "The difference between an army and a mob is discipline."